Kingdom Hearts: What Kind of Curse Is That
by OathkeeperNOblivion
Summary: Sora's a Heartless, Xion's alive, and Roxas is with her, along with Kairi and Riku. On their journey to get Sora back. Xion x Roxas, and maybe some one-sided Riku x Xion, and some Sora x Kairi, cuz we know they love each other. The main enemy is an OC. Derp I don't know what else to say, I'm horrible at making summaries, so just read, okay?


**Kingdom Hearts: What Kind of Curse Is That?  
Chapter I: **Memory Lane

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kingdom Hearts, or Square Enix, or Disney.

* * *

-The End of the World-  
-Sora's POV-

"Maleficent stop this at once!" I yelled and pointed Kingdom Key, at the witch.

"Now why would I do that? Heartless get Sora!"

Wyverns and Soldiers surrounded me. I hit the Soldier in front of me in the head, then slashed from underneath to send it flying into the sky. I then jumped up after the Soldier and hit it back into the ground, destroying it and the two others it landed on. As I fell back to the ground, "Fire" I spun around and made a ring of fire around me, killing all the Soldiers around me. "Thunder" I zapped the Wyverns around me, those that survived came rushing towards me spinning like a torpedo. "Reflect" All that the Wyverns hit was a dome of purple hexagons, part of the dome disappear and blue lasers shot out killing the Wyverns.

"So, what now Maleficent, wanna give up." An older boy with long silver hair jumped down from a purple stone plateau, he held a Keyblade shaped like a bat's wing. A girl about the same age as me came running towards this direction with a Keyblade covered in flowers. She had red hair.

"You see, what I think is that I'm not backing down." Maleficent muttered something under her breath waving a hand over her staff, she pointed it at me and I was hit with a beam of green and black. Somehow it didn't hurt, but I felt myself fall over and pass out.

"Sora!" Both Riku and Kari rushed over to my side right as my eyes closed.

* * *

-Destiny Islands-

I opened my eyes and stared at a white ceiling. I heard the sound of a door opening. I turned my head; Kairi was the one who opened the door. "You're awake, I'm so glad Sora, you've been asleep for a week."

"A week?" I realized my voice was a few octaves higher. I grabbed my throat. "What?"

"You're wondering why your voice is higher, well than there are a few more surprises. The spell that Maleficent cast on you… How do I say this, umm… how about you look for yourself?" Kairi held her hand out for me to grab, so I could get up. When I got up I was a bit wobbly, I shook it off as me standing up for the first time in a week. Kairi pulled me towards the far wall and every step I took was hard. I looked at the wall…

"Who's the black haired girl?" The girl looked kind of like Kairi but with shorter hair, she even had the same color eyes. _Wait, is she wearing my clothes?_ Yeah she is, the black jacket, black pants and the red pouches, but not my shoes. "Kairi, why haven't you answered?" The black haired girl mouthed all the words. "Huh…" I waved my hand, she did also in reverse.

"Sora?" Kairi asked sadly. I turned around quickly, I felt a bounce to my chest, and black hair swept into my eyes. My now blue-violet eyes widened. "Yes, Sora… the spell Maleficent cast on you… made you a girl." Kairi stated it so bluntly, as if anyone could comprehend it. "She said the spell, released your other self, which should have killed you, oh yes your other self did appear. Roxas, would you like to come in?"

The door opened and an all too familiar spiky blonde haired boy walked in, he had sky blue eyes and he was still wearing the Organization Coat. "Shi…yon..? What?" Roxas grabbed his head with a gloved hand.

"Shiyon..? What did you say Roxas?" My head started to ache really badly. "Ahhaggh" I fell to my knees as the pain was unbearable. Memories started to flow into my brain.

* * *

-Chain of Memories-

"_Here you go." Roxas handed me a stick with blue ice cream on it. "Come on, try it." I took a small bite, it was amazing…_

"_It's salty, but sweet too."_

"_It's good, right?" I nodded my head._

~~x~~

"_Okay, you go on ahead without me. I have some stuff to do like last time." Roxas turned around to leave._

"_R… Ro… Roxas?"_

"_Yes, Xion?"_

"_Your name is Roxas."_

"_Yeah…"_

~~x~~

"_Roxas…" He turned around to look at me._

"_Yes?" I pulled down my hood._

"_Good luck on the mission today."_

"_Yeah" Roxas turned back around and lead the way._

~~x~~

_I looked over Roxas' sleeping body. I placed a seashell down next to his pillow. "Roxas, I went to another world today, it was beautiful, I wish you could wake up soon, so you could see it." With that I left his room._

~~x~~

"_Xion, what happened to me?" Roxas looked down at his hands confused about the last month or so._

"_You were sleeping for a long time. Saix said not to get our hopes up about you waking. But he was wrong you're up right now."_

~~x~~

_I summoned Kingdom Key and glared at Xigbar. "Why does looking at you always tick me off?" He asked._

"_Shut up!" Xigbar looked franticly for me, but soon had Keyblade to the face, he fell over unconscious. I turned to Axel. "Please Axel, just let me do this."_

"_Ehh… Huh, fine go, before I change my mind." The tall red head waved me off._

~~x~~

_I was on my hands and knees panting, Kingdom Key a few feet away. Riku walked over to me and crouched down. He pulled off my hood and pulled up his blindfold a bit. "Uhh" He backed away. "Your face… Who are you really? And why do you have a Keyblade?"_

_I pulled up my hood and turned to him. "Tell me first… why you are dressed as one of us?" Riku walked towards Kingdom Key as I got up. _

"_To make sure my best friend sleeps in peace." Riku picked up Kingdom Key. "I don't know who you're supposed to be. But… you can't fight fire with sparks. This Keyblade, it's a sham— Riku threw it towards me. "Worthless" I looked towards my Keyblade._

"_My Keyblade is not a sham!" I looked towards Riku. "What gives you the right to say that?" I picked up Kingdom Key and rushed him. "Hrrahhg" Riku just stood there. I swung at him, but he ducked and spun around to hit me in the back. I fell over and Kingdom Key flashed out of existence. Riku turned around to look at me._

"_Find a new crowd, trust me. Those guys are bad news." Riku started walking away. I turned around on my hands and knees. "Why? You're the real sham. Nuh…" Riku stopped._

"_Fair enough, you could say I am… the biggest nobody of them all." Riku kept walking away._

"_Yahhgah!"_

~~x~~

"_Xion, let's go home." Axel held a hand out to me._

"_No, I've decided what I'm gonna do."_

_Axel grabbed his head. "You two think you can do whatever you want. Well I'm sick of it. You keep on running, because I'll always be there to bring you back!" Axel summoned his Chakrams in fire._

~~x~~

_Darkness flew off me and I fell to my knees. "Who are you… again?" Roxas asked holding his head and walking towards me. "It's weird. I feel like I'm forgetting something really important." He stopped a foot in front of me._

"_You'll be… better off now… Roxas." I fell over and Roxas caught me and lifted my head. Particles of ice flew up from off my body._

"_Am I… the one who did this to you?"_

"_No…" My voice was weak and I shook my head. "It was my choice… to go away now." I looked at Roxas in the eyes. "Better that, than to do nothing… and let Xemnas (Mansex) have his way. I belong with 'Sora'." I looked up to the sky. "And now, I am going back… to be with him." I looked back at Roxas. "Roxas… I need you… to do me a favor. All those hearts that I've captured… Kingdom Hearts… Set them free."_

"_Kingdom Hearts… Free them?" Ice started to grow up my legs._

"_It's too late… for me to undo my mistakes. But you can't let Xemnas… (Mansex…) have Kingdom Hearts. You can't. Good-bye, Roxas. See you again. I'm glad… I got to meet you. Oh… and of course, Axel, too. You're both my best friends. Never forget. That's the truth." I put a hand on Roxas' cheek. His eyes widened as my hand fell limp._

"_No! Xion… Who else will I have ice cream with?" Roxas pleaded. That was the last thing I heard, before I was cover by the ice that made me._

* * *

-Destiny Islands-  
-Xion's POV-

I sat up, apparently while I was out they put me back in bed. "Where's Roxas."

"I'm right here, are you alright, Shiy… Sora?"

"I'm back, Roxas!" I exclaim in glee and hugged him.

"Sora?"

"That's not my name Roxas." A certain red head stood up alarmed.

"It… It's not?" She stuttered.

"Sorry, to alarm you Kairi, but Sora's dead. I'm Xion. It's unfortunate I wanted to meet Sora in person, not just see his memories."

"Sora… Sora… Sora's dead? No, you are Sora aren't you? Stop this joke, it's not funny." Kairi shook violently.

"Well, me and Roxas are part of Sora, but he himself is gone." I looked down at my feet. "I would let him take my place but, I don't know how to get Sora back without, killing Roxas and his Heartless."

"What kill me, you really aren't planning that, are you?" Roxas took a few steps back.

"Hrahhgg" Kairi summoned Destiny's Embrace and started attacking Roxas. Roxas ducked under the first swing then jumped back from the second.

"Stop this!" I summoned Kingdom Key in front of Kairi's face so she stopped. "I'm sure there is some other way to get Sora back. But you got to stop trying to kill Roxas."

"Yeah, you're right." Kairi let go of Destiny's Embrace letting it fade into light. "I shouldn't keep trying to kill you, Roxas."

"Yeah, I can't blame you." Roxas became less tense and more relaxed.

* * *

-The End of the World-  
-Sora's POV-

I got up from my position of lying on my stomach. I looked down at myself. My skin was midnight black, my hair was the same color. And I could see a golden glow, was it my eyes? "What the… Wait, where are Riku and Kairi? And what about Maleficent it doesn't matter how I look I'm going after Maleficent." Heartless popped up around me, the Neo-Shadows looked at me for a few seconds before sinking back into the ground and going somewhere else. "I'm a Heartless…"

* * *

Cliffhangers… I do not where this story came from. But you know, Sora's a Heartless and Roxas and Xion are back, all the cool stuff. Oh, the story takes place after the Second Keyblade War.


End file.
